The YahikoLaundry Thing
by Goddess Immortal52
Summary: My first attempt at humor, KenshinKaoru in later chapters. Please read and review!


This is about Kenshin/Kaoru, with a little of my pathetic humor added in. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
________________________________________  
  
It was a bright, sunny morning on a Saturday. Kenshin was outside folding laundry. Kaoru made her [horrible] food for breakfast in the kitchen. She watched through the window as Kenshin folded more laundry. 'Don't girls to laundry.' she thought to herself. She shook her head and began to taste her soup but burned herself. Kenshin came inside with a laundry basket. "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono.", Kenshin said as he dropped his laundry basket.  
  
"I'm sorry, that I am.", he said, picking up the laundry. Kaoru sweatdropped as he ran down the hall. Ding Dong It was the doorbell. Kaoru went to get it and was surprised to see Misao, her best friend. "Hey Kaoru.", Misao greeted her friend as she let herself in. "Are you ready to go to the mall?", Misao asked her. They went up to Kaoru's room and she picked out an outfit to wear. After that they went to the mall and waited at the entrance for their friends.  
  
Just five minutes later Yahiko arrived at the entrance. "Hello ladies." He greeted. "What are YOU doing here little boy?" Misao said, sticking out her tongue in disgust. "Actually, I'm here to see Kenshin. [He's] going to teach [Me] how to hold a sword!" he bragged. "Oh really." Kaoru said. She stomped into the dojo and grabbed Kenshin out of his tracks. "What is the meaning of [him]!!" she said furiously while pointing at Yahiko. "Oh, yes I was going to teach him swordsmanship this fine morning." Kenshin said brightly, even though he was probably going to be beaten by Kaoru. Just then Megumi walked in looking confused. "Am I walking in on something?" she questioned. Kaoru immediately dropped Kenshin to the floor. "No, no, nothing is wrong at all! Why would you say that?" "Because Yahiko is here and Kenshin is doing the laundry." Sano said leaning against the wall with a fish bone in the corner of his mouth. "Oh, the Yahiko-Laundry thing again. I see.." Megumi said thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't see what's going on." said Misao. "It's nothing really Misao. I do not understand either what they are talking about." Kaoru explains while giving everyone else in the room a very VERY dangerous glance, making Kenshin cower into a corner. "I still don't get it." Misao said dully. "Kaoru hates the fact that Kenshin likes to do laundry, and the fact that Yahiko wants to learn swordsmanship." Sano whispered in her ear. "ooooOOOoohh.." said Misao "I get it now..." while Kaoru was beating Sano with a stick.  
  
"Do not beat Sano with a stick.", Yahiko shouted. "Oh, and why not?", Kaoru questioned him. Yahiko pleaded, "Help me Kenshin. Teach me how to hold a sword.". Kenshin began walking with Yahiko into the dojo again, but Kaoru would not allow it. "Just where do you think YOU'RE going?", she shouted. Kenshin and Yahiko cowered in fear in the corner. Sano chuckled and chewed more on his fishbone. Kenshin ran away when Kaoru wasn't looking as she began beating Yahiko with a stick. Yahiko was hurt and said "Ouch.". Megumi sweatdropped.  
  
Kenshin could be seen through the door and windows doing laundry once again. 'LAUNDRY IS FOR GIRLS.' Kaoru thought. With that thought in mind, Kaoru chased after Kenshin who was holding a sock. "Oro?", he questioned. "DON'T ORO ME YOUNG MAN", Kaoru said. Yahiko rushed over suddenly and said, "Look Kenshin, I can do it myself!". He dragged an extra small bokken over as if it were the heaviest thing in the world, and tried to lift it. He put his hands around the blade and tried to hit Kaoru with the bottom. He could not lift it.  
  
"ARGH, SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Yahiko shouted, still trying to lift the sword. "Uhh." said Misao scratching her head. Megumi sweatdropped some more and Sano continued chewing on the already chewed fishbone. Kaoru had broken the stick in half on Kenshin's dear head. "STUPID STICK!!!" Kaoru yelled with rage. "MISAO GET THE KITCHEN KNIVES!!!" And without a word Misao obediently ran to the kitchen and back with a set of kitchen knives. "AIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!" Kaoru made a battle cry. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin screamed with horror. Yahiko was too slow and almost got cut in two by Kaoru. Kenshin quickly grabbed Yahiko by the ruff of his shirt and threw him in a water pot. Kaoru soon cornered Kenshin against the wall. He climbed up on the roof with Kaoru right on his tail. Meanwhile Megumi had made popcorn and shared it with the others. "This is better than going to the mall." Misao said while eating a mouthful of popcorn.  
  
"MISS KAORU I WILL NOT DO LAUNDRY ANYMORE!!!!!!" Kenshin shouted. "Okay." Kaoru said and jumped down the roof. Kenshin followed. "Aawww, it's over?" Misao complained. "Stop hogging all the popcorn" Sano grumbled. At this moment Yahiko came out of the water pot and exclaimed, "But Kenshin still has to teach me how to hold a sword!!!" Kaoru took hold of the kitchen knives but Kenshin pushed Yahiko back into the water pot and closed the lid. "Where'd Yahiko go? Oh well, he must have went home to eat lunch." Kenshin said. "Okay." said Kaoru. "Hey wanna go to the mall?" Misao asked. Everyone agreed to go and they left Yahiko in the pot for the rest of the day. 


End file.
